


Twilight Talk

by greysora



Series: Best friends Kihyuk [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, I just love Kihyuk, Kingdom Hearts AU, LITERALLY, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), just two best buds having conversation, please love them too, post Kingdom hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysora/pseuds/greysora
Summary: "My friends are my power. And I'm theirs." - Sora.





	Twilight Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Kihyuk (again) so here goes. Theres alot of Kingdom hearts refenced in this but hopefully not too heavily so you still understand. 
> 
> I'll explain some things here:  
> Sora and Riku: main characters and bestfriends.  
> Xehanort: Main evil guy who chases after darkness.  
> Organisation XIII: created by Xehanort to "balance light and darkness in each world" this includes taking away the lightness if theres too much/adding darkness if theres too less.  
> Keyblade: weapons used by Sora/riku  
> Heartless: creatures created from pure darkness.
> 
>  
> 
> If there's anything else, dont hesitate to ask me on twt: @IfOnlyKyun
> 
> (some parts of the boys' dialouges are quotes from Kingdom hearts and are said by sora mainly)

_“What's important isn't how much we see each other, but how often we think of each other.”_  -Hayner.

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

He pulls his coat around him tighter, as though to protect himself from the cold even further. But to no avail and he begins to regret his choice of outfit a little. A blue, oversized turtleneck sweater hugs his frame and he wears a long, grey coat over it. It's pretty thin, and he doesn't think it's doing much besides making him look good. Tight, black jeans cover his thighs and a pair of brown loafers adorn his feet. The dying leaves of Autumn dance around him as he steps up to their usual spot on the tip top of the clock tower. Soft, dark strands of his hair fall messily over the cold skin of his forehead as he flops down to sit at the edge of the building. It's dangerous, but he's done this for years, it almost feels safe. The old clock tower is the highest point of their hometown and world, Twilight town.

The sun is close to setting, and his best friend is nowhere to be seen. His legs dangle off the edge as he hums an old tune to himself. It's a tradition, to sit on the top of the clock tower and watch the sunset. Sometimes his best friend brought his camera and took aesthetically pleasing photographs of the painted sky. Sometimes a friend or two would join them. 

But mostly, it's the two of them, the clock tower and the beautiful canvas stretched above them. 

 

He's pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of shoes crunching leaves. Slowly, he turns to face the newcomer, and shoots him a toothy grin. A shorter boy saunters towards him, dressed in a burgundy sweater with a white turtleneck top on underneath. He's also wearing black jeans, but a pair of black and white converses cover his feet instead.

“Ki, took you a while.” A plain statement, there's no anger in his tone.

“Yeah? Sorry about that,” Kihyun doesn't look much apologetic though, as he grins back, “you know how Jooheon is. He went off on a tangent about the organisation.”

Minhyuk exhales a laugh at that, “He's really hooked up on all that, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, things like that we're supposed to leave behind in History class,” Kihyun moves to sit besides Minhyuk, “I got you ice cream to make up for it.”

“Sea-salted?”

“Always.” A smile spreads on Minhyuk's face, eyes twinkling as Kihyun produces two packets of ice cream. He hands one over to Minhyuk before opening his own. It's cold, and in no way suitable for ice cream. Yet it's part of their habit, and neither complain about it.

 

“Say Kihyun,” Minhyuk starts, taking a bite of his ice cream, “do _you_  believe in Organisation XIII and that whole thing?”

Tilting his head a little, Kihyun seems to think this question over.

“I don't...know. The way classes teach us these things, they make it seem like there was magic back then. But since there's nothing but the old rusted keyblades left in museums, there isn't much to go by that proves this whole...thing ever happened. There's no magic, no wizards, no keyblade-masters. So how could I believe…?”

Minhyuk nods, “Agree. It's cool stuff, but we can't be sure it happened. Sometimes I wonder whether our world has been completely consumed by darkness, which probably explains the lack of magic.”

“ No, if there's anything I've learnt from History lessons it's this: The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out.” 

Minhyuk's eyes widen, “You memorised Sora's quote?!”

Shaking his head, Kihyun replies, “Rather than memorizing it, it struck me. And I realised, our world can't be consumed by darkness, Minhyuk. There's a light in you and I, in Jooheon and even a certain pink-haired boy someone-" " _hey_!-” “-likes. That light will never go out, not unless we surrender, which we haven't. Because we all have our strengths, something that protects that light.”

Minhyuk nods, absorbing his best friend's wise words.

“And besides, if darkness did consume our world, those heartless things would have been all over the place. And the universe would have chosen a new keyblade master.”

“That sounds…true. Hey, what if you and I were chosen and keyblade masters, do you think we could do it?”

“Without a doubt,” Kihyun responds immediately, “My friends are my power. And I'm theirs. The two of us together? We could beat Xehanort in a heartbeat.”

 

Minhyuk chuckles quietly.

“What would you do, if one of us, like Riku, was engulfed by darkness?”

“Well, doesn't Riku open his heart to light and get back on his feet in the end?” 

“...Yeah.”

“The same way. I'd trust us to do the same too. We'd make it.”

 

They could, Minhyuk thinks. Together, their hearts could probably move mountains. He glances over at his best friend, who's licking his his ice cream slowly, eyes focused on the setting sun. Without Kihyun, Minhyuk couldn't imagine where he'd be. Without Kihyun, Minhyuk simply wouldn't be...Minhyuk.

 

“Kihyun?”

“Hm?”

“Never change.”

Kihyun smiles, “Only if you don't either.”

“It's a deal.”

 

A comfortable silence engulfs them, both seemingly deep in thought. Minhyuk thoughts land on Sora. He idly wonders if he was this close to his friend, Riku. He reckons he was, and the many battles fought for him proves it. He wonders if the two were reborn as Kihyun and himself. He knows he wouldn't hesitate to fight battles for Kihyun. 

 

It's Kihyun who brings their silence to an end. He gets to his feet and hops off the ledge, onto the safer side. 

“We should probably get going.” He offers a hand for Minhyuk.

“Yeah…” Minhyuk turns to glance at his best friend. A toothy smile adorns his face and brown locks fall over his crinkled eyes.

He grabs his hand and allows himself to be helped over.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Always.”

 

 

 

And If there's anything Minhyuk knows for sure, it's that he would always and forever grab Kihyun's hand without a second thought.

No matter where he is being led to.

 

 


End file.
